


既不可笑也不好玩

by hydrviolence



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, stand-up comedian!Grantaire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 没找到stand-up comedian!R的文，就自己动手了。求推文（感觉肯定应该有吧……）警告：我几乎完全不了解单口喜剧，且不会讲笑话。





	既不可笑也不好玩

“那位，”古费拉克指指台上表演的人，“就是给我们设计海报的人。”  
“哦，”安灼拉努力回忆，古费拉克跟他说过，“那个……大写的……”  
“是格朗泰尔。”古费拉克告诉他，“或者大写的R。他原本是要当画家的，后来转行了，靠讲笑话和蹭饭活命。”他从杯子里喝了一口，“你当真不来一杯？”  
“不。”  
“喝醉以后，你可能觉得他还是有点好笑的。”  
安灼拉摇摇头。台上，大写的R正在讨论数学话题。  
“我跟数字不对付，”R声称，“小时候，大概在5岁或者7岁的时候。我分不清是哪个岁数。因为……你看，我跟数字不对付。我爸走过来，问我5加7等于几。结果，我盯着两只手看了半个小时。”R举起他的手，“数我的手指头，1、2、3、4、5，”他数完了左手，又数右手，“1、2、3、4、5，哦，该死，这里只有5！6和7在哪里？！我数了足足有20遍，仍然不知道5加7等于多少。如果我生来多指畸形，这就不成问题。每只手6根手指，刚好12。妥妥算出5加7等于12。”  
安灼拉莫名其妙地听着。  
“但是……嗯，大家都看到了，我长得不甚美观。我妈有一个习惯，生下孩子后，要做的第一件事是数孩子的手指。左手，1、2、3、4、5，确认，5根手指，正常。右手，1、2、3、4、5，确认，5根手指，正常。她非常害怕孩子畸形，生下孩子要立刻数一遍，先验货嘛。她对我哥和我姐都是这样做的。但我生下来的时候，护士把我抱她身边。她盯着我，说：‘哦，这个太丑了’，就把数指头的事忘脑后去了。顺便说一句，我的相貌让她改掉了炫耀孩子的坏毛病，这可是相当了不起的成就。回到正题……”  
安灼拉完全不知道正题是什么。  
“虽然我长得不够美观，我妈也没有在我出生时验货，但非常幸运、或者说非常不幸，取决于从哪个角度看，我并没有多指畸形。很正常、很普通，每只手5个手指，加起来10。结果是，当我爸问我5加7等于几时，我只能盯着手看上半个小时，然后告诉他，我不知道。他揍了我。想想看，我因为不是畸形而挨了揍。”  
“这是家庭暴力。”安灼拉站起来。  
大写的R在台上瞪眼看着突然起立的观众。“我又没说不是家庭暴力。”他摊手。  
安灼拉坐下了。“他讲这些是什么意思？”他压低声音问古费拉克。  
古费拉克还没回答。台上的R又继续胡说起来。“说到家庭暴力，”他说，“我得说，小孩活该挨揍……”  
安灼拉再次站起来：“当然不是！”  
古费拉克赶在安灼拉说出更多话，或者格朗泰尔说出更多话前，把安灼拉拖了出去。“你可别给他拆台了，以后还指望他帮忙做设计呢。”  
“他到底在说什么？家庭暴力是合理的？！”  
“那就是个笑话，安灼拉，笑话。”古费拉克非常后悔带安灼拉来看R表演。  
“人不该因这种笑话发笑。而且，完全不好笑！”

第二天，安灼拉走进缪尚，发现昨天晚上声称“小孩活该挨揍”的人也在。  
他叫什么来着？安灼拉又记不起来了，大写的什么……  
“大写的什么”正坐在古费拉克对面，往嘴里扒拉炒蛋及其他。安灼拉走过去，听到“大写的什么”正在谈论他。  
“原来昨晚那位就是传说中的安灼拉，”大写的什么说，“过去，见到他以前，我一直以为他是一个死硬的偏执狂。”  
是大写的R，安灼拉记起来了。“死硬的偏执狂。”他来到桌边，低头看着R，“我当作恭维了。”  
R咬着叉子慢慢抬起眼来，看着安灼拉。安灼拉在古费拉克身边坐下，开始解下围巾。  
R努力吞下嘴里的食物，把叉子放下。“没想到你还是有幽默感的。”他说。  
“我不知道我有幽默感。”  
“刚才我说的，”格朗泰尔转着叉子把，“是我过去对你的印象。”  
“我知道了。”  
“你不想知道我现在对你的印象，在见到你之后的印象吗？”  
“不。”  
“好吧。见到你之后，我认为你是一座死硬的云石雕像。”  
安灼拉考虑了一下。“云石不太很硬，还是花岗岩更硬一些。”  
格朗泰尔笑起来。“你确实是有幽默感的。”他顿了一下，“有件事我想对你说……”  
“什么？”  
“第一眼看到你，我就爱上你了。”他深情款款地看着安灼拉。  
“呃……”安灼拉眨了眨眼睛，“这是什么意思？”  
格朗泰尔笑得简直爬不起来。“玩笑，这是玩笑。”  
“我明白了。”安灼拉觉得自己无法理R的玩笑完全正常。  
R终于笑够了，坐起来，推开盘子。“顺便说一句，”他告诉安灼拉，“我当然不会支持家庭暴力，我爸也从没打过我。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
R站起身，披上外套。“你以后需要设计海报或者宣传页小册子什么的，尽管开口。”  
“谢谢。”安灼拉道谢。  
格朗泰尔离开后，安灼拉发现古费拉克意味深长地望着自己。  
“怎么了？”安灼拉怀疑自己又把笑话理解错了。  
“他喜欢你。”古费拉克说。  
“什么？”  
“大写的R喜欢你。”  
“他是开玩笑。他说了是玩笑。”  
“那是他在逗你玩。我找他设计海报的时候，‘尽管开口’是从没有过的。而且，我和他是同学，我了解他。”古费拉克说，“小时候，他爸可没少揍他。”  
“但是，他说……”  
“他在逗你玩。”古费拉克高深莫测地说，“这说明他喜欢你。”  
“我看不出有什么好玩的。”困惑的安灼拉郁闷地说。

 

完


End file.
